


没有题目

by bbbjt



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt





	没有题目

想不出题目  
·魏全能&白rap  
·出道前 练习室/镜子  
·双向暗恋/甜

距离练习结束已经有一个多小时了，魏全能却迟迟没有看见白rap的踪影。  
他记得白rap说他要去找什么东西来着，但也不至于到现在还不回来吧..？  
在第四通电话挂断后，魏全能终于坐不住了。

他一路走向练习室，时不时看看手机有没有白rap的消息。最终，他的脚步停在了练习室门口。 所有练习室的灯都已经关了，但唯独NZND的练习室亮着灯，他抱着试一试的心态推开了门。  
扑面来的是空调的冷气和浓郁的檀木香味。  
他眯起了眼走进练习室，看到了在角落里蜷缩成一团坐着的白rap。

白rap看到有一团黑影靠近他，将自己抱紧了些，脑袋埋在臂弯中不敢抬头。  
“白？”魏全能试探着叫了一声，“没事吧？”  
白rap听到了熟悉的声音，心里的戒备稍稍放下了些，但他仍然不愿抬头让对方看到自己的脸。  
“没..没事...”白rap努力平稳自己的嗓音，看似波澜不惊地从喉咙里挤出来几个字。

魏全能看着他红得滴血的耳尖和过分浓郁的信息素的味道，心里已经明白了几分。

他喜欢白rap已经成了人尽皆知唯独白rap不知的事。  
他完全可以乘人之危，趁着这次把白rap彻底标记。  
可是道德和理智不允许他这么做。

“小白你抑制剂有吗？我帮你拿啊？”  
“我...用完了...”

作为团里唯一一个O，天天浸泡在一群A的信息素里的确很难熬，加上最近临近出道舞台，过度的训练和压力迫使他的发情期提前了一周。

“那..咋办呢这...”魏全能彻底慌了，“我我去帮你买..？”  
他说着就想出门，却被白rap抓住了手腕。  
“你...帮我...”他声音中的颤抖和隐忍已掩饰不住，显然是被折磨得不行。  
魏全能浑身一僵，他突然明白了刚刚自己开门进来的时候眼皮为什么狂跳了。  
见他半晌没有回应，白rap也知道是自己太过莽撞，松开了魏全能的手滑到地上。

大概也就过了几秒，魏全能吻住了他，双手撑开他的手指于他相扣。  
橙味的信息素开始在空气中蔓延，逐渐与檀木香交缠融合混成一股奇妙且暧昧的气息。  
魏全能含住白rap的下唇，研磨，舔舐，与他交换属于自己的一切。

他抱着白rap起身，但白rap已被他吻得脱力，整个人挂在他身上喘着气，手也不自觉地环上魏全能的腰。  
发情期的白rao和平时简直判若两人，谁猜的到现在满脸绯红泪眼朦胧的小兔子是那个永远高冷的白rao呢。  
魏全能想着只有自己见过这样的白rap，心里竟有一丝兴奋，含着白rap红的滴血耳垂用舌尖轻舔。  
“唔...”白rap不经意间溢出的呻吟撞进了魏全能的耳中，给了他的理智和道德底线重重的一击。  
他隔着裤子揉着白rap的臀部，清晰地感觉到了自己身上的人腿一软，环着他腰的手缩紧了些。

“白，我喜欢你。”魏全能在他耳边吹气，看似是情动时的表白，其实他已经在心里酝酿了许久。  
“我...我也是...”他说着将脑袋埋进魏全能的颈窝，可爱得人心颤。  
魏全能也不管他是不是发自内心的，听到了这话他心里就甜得慌，再看这小兔子的可爱模样，更是喜欢得不行。

“嗯...别...给我...”白rap抬头讨好似的舔着。  
“乖，自己把衣服脱了..”他将手探向白rap已挺立的分身，指尖描着轮廓缓缓打转，又一次被激得浑身发软，手都险些抬不起。

两人的衣物在拉拉扯扯间已经所剩无几。  
白rap的皮肤很好，光滑细腻，魏全能便是稀罕得不愿松手，顺着他的背脊纹路滑向他的后穴。  
那儿已经粘腻不堪，魏全能小心探入指尖便被穴口的软肉纠缠着吸入，翕张的动作似乎是根本不满足于手指的深入。  
从一根手指增加到三根并没有用太多时间，穴口不断溢出黏糊的液体将魏全能的手打湿。他低头看着埋在自己身上喘息的小兔，玩弄他的欲望便愈发强烈。  
他坏心眼地摁着柔软的穴肉，时而用指尖轻轻地划过内壁，引出更多的液体。  
“啊嗯...呜啊....”他羞得不敢抬头，小拳头捶着魏全能的胸膛却使不上一点力，倒像是在撒娇，可爱得紧。

待小穴已足够湿润，魏全能扶着自己已经肿胀的肉刃挤进了潮湿紧致的甬道。像是捅进泉眼了似的一下溢出不少的淫液打湿他的下腹。  
他托着白rap的大腿根将人整个抱起，白rap因突然失去平衡，下意识将腿紧紧缠住魏全能的腰，却不知这样偏偏是让那玩意在自己体内又深了一个度，这一下差点就直直顶入生殖腔。  
“太深了嗯...”白rap本身又些沙哑低沉的声音此时像是和了蜜糖，粘腻的人心生疼爱。  
魏全能扣着他的腿开始毫无章法得胡乱抽插，顶的白rap的呻吟一浪高过一浪，脸上湿漉漉的挂满泪痕。  
发情期的身体本就被平时敏感上许多，再加上白rap第一次经历这种事，电流般的快感从尾椎传入脑中，险些让他直接泄出。  
“魏..魏大勋....别...太快了...”无尽的快感冲得他头脑空白，张口就喊出了魏全能的大名。  
听到白rap这么喊他，他感觉所有的欲望又一次被激起，发了疯似的顶弄。  
“小白...”  
“啊啊...哼嗯.....不行了啊...”  
魏全能将他换了个方向使得白rap正好可以看到镜子中的他们。  
“小白..看看自己...”他挑起白rap的下巴迫使他看着镜子，身下的动作却没有减缓。  
白rap有有些好奇，悄悄地抬眼看了一眼镜子，下一秒便羞得不肯抬头。他清清楚楚地看到自己晃动的身体和腿间不断划出的液体。  
“嗯....不要看....啊嗯...”肉体上和精神上的刺激已经让白rap快陷入疯狂“要...嗯...不行了...啊..”  
魏有钱加快了顶弄的速度，手握住白rap滚烫的分身让他泄在了自镜子上。  
他也在最后一刻抽出肿胀的肉刃将精液喷洒在白rap腰间。

白rap惊讶于魏全能没有将他标记，心里泛起一阵酸涩。  
“我...”他犹豫着开口却被魏全能打断。  
“我喜欢你，白敬亭。”  
白rap的心跳霎时漏了一拍，缓缓开口。“我..我也是..”

 

据说过了很久以后白rap才悟出魏全能不内射的原因。


End file.
